In My Daughters Eyes
by satanstongue
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Snow and Charming always dreamed about what it would be like raising Emma, they never thought that they would ever get to see how their child would be like growing up. Little did they know that Pan had done something to Emma the last moment they came into contact with him, causing her to slowly transform into a child, emotionally, mentally and physically.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains spanking of a young child, season three spoilers and graphic language.**

**Author's Note: I've seen a few of these stories around and I like the idea of Emma being de-aged in Neverland, so I decided to take a go at it, see how it ends up. Zelena never happened, they returned from Neverland with Henry and Pan taking over Henry never happened.**

Snow watched her now six year old daughter face the living room corner of her loft with her arms crossed over her chest. She wished she knew when this magical transformation had started to happen, but was lucky enough to be given a chance to see what raising Emma would have been like. She believes that Pan had used fairy dust of some sorts to turn Emma into a six year old, physically, emotionally and mentally.

Regina had tried to look into it, but came up empty handed every time she tried. Everyone in town had been searching for an answer as soon as they got back into town with the six year old, who had jumped up and down, very excited to be home.

Snow realized then, that her transformation had started just after the last time the time they were in direct contact with Pan, but it was unnoticeable and just seemed like moodiness and being upset about the things going on, when it had been the beginnings of her transformation, the emotional part. The physical part had not come till later on, during the time everyone had been asleep on Hook's ship.

"Alright, Emma, you may come out of time out now." Snow replied, going back to putting dishes away in the kitchen as Emma turned from the corner and skipped over to her pile of coloring books and things at the dining room table.

"What do you say?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrow and Emma looked back at her mom, giving her a small pout.

"Sorry for yelling at you, mommy." The little girl mumbled

It was the fourth day back in Storybrooke and Snow was getting back into her routine, but had to incorporate Emma into it. Charming had went out to help the dwarves with some things around town just after Emma had gotten up this morning and it was now just past noon. Snow watched her daughter for a second as she colored, she had stickers, markers and glue everywhere from the table to her hair and face.

Quickly, Snow put away the rest of the dishes and cleaned off her hands, going over to the table and sitting next to Emma. She used her finger to push some stray hair away from her daughter's eyes.

Emma was concentrated on her picture she was drawing, her little tongue poking out from the side of her mouth as her mom pushed her hair out from in front of her face. She put her marker down and rubbed her hands together, turning towards her mother, licking her lips.

"Let's go take a bath, huh? You're all sticky. Daddy will be home for lunch soon and we have to clean up all your things." Snow told her daughter as she watched a pout form on her small face. Emma was completely against baths and the first night, they had to put her to bed then wake her up to get her to even consider a bath.

"But I had a bath yesterday!" The six year old whined, but got up and took Snow's outstretched hand. She wanted to cross her arms and let out a big huff, unhappy about having to take a bath, but really wanted to see her daddy and, even though she wouldn't admit it, she didn't like the glue in her hair very much and wanted it out.

Snow lead the six year old into the bathroom and reached over, starting the warm water. Emma stood by the open door with her arms now crossed, staring up at her mom with the cutest pout Snow had ever seen. She shook her head at her daughter, sitting down on the toilet with a smile on her face before grabbing her daughter's waist and bringing her between her legs.

Emma allowed her mom to undress her quickly and pick her up to put her in the warm water. The little girl had to admit, the warm water felt really good and she liked the way it felt when her mom washed her hair. Snow opened the cupboard and took out the small bin of toys Regina had given them yesterday, dumping them into the water. Emma grinned, picking up the toys and going into her own world as Snow watched.

Snow always imagined what Emma would be like, and getting to see the blonde girl at age six made me heart sore, both her and Charming felt that way. As Snow watched Emma in the bathtub, squealing and moving around with the action figure's, toys and things from the bucket, she wondered how her life could have been if her daughter hadn't been taken from her.

After sitting and watching her play, she shook off her thoughts and then washed up her daughter, getting the marker, glue and everything else off of her. Emma shivered as she was wrapped up in a towel and shooed up the stairs, into the bedroom she called her own. Snow put the brush she brought with her and two hair ties on the bed, going to the drawers of the dresser and grabbing a striped white and black t-shirt, socks, a new pair of panties, blue like Emma exclaimed she wanted, and some jeans.

Emma dried herself off and got everything but her jeans on, her mom held them open so she could get them on. When she had them on, Snow button them and got her to stand in front of her. She towel tried her thin blonde hair within a couple minutes and then split her hair in two, braiding each side and tying them with a hair tie each.

Snow had just finished the braids when the doors opened and Charming came into the room. Emma jumped up from the bed and ran down the steps, ignoring her mother's warning to be careful. Charming smiled when his daughter jumped into his arms, holding her light body up against his.

"Daddy!" Emma grinned.

"Hi, princess." David replied, holding her up as she clung to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch had been eaten and now, Emma was curled up on the couch with her baby blanket and a cup of baby carrots that she hadn't eaten with her soup. When Snow insisted she eat them, Emma had complained and shook her head, but ended up with them sitting next to her as she tried to watch TV. Emma pushed them away with her small foot, keeping her eye on her parents who were talking at the kitchen island with cups of tea.

Both parents had their backs to their daughter, talking quietly about the plans for the rest of the afternoon and Snow informed her husband of Emma's small fit earlier. Snow had grown up knowing from both her mother and father that disrespect was not tolerated, she planned to raise Emma that way as well, now or if they had gotten to raise her the first time.

Regina, had texted Charming telling him that there was still no leads as to how to switch her back, not that Charming or Snow would mind, neither did half the town. Henry had been more understanding when he found out about Emma then any of the adults, and he was six years older than Emma at the moment.

"I think she needs to get outside for a bit, how about we take her over to the playground at the school?" Emma perked up at the mention of the park and Charming agreed, smiling at his wife and daughter as both girls got their coats.

Emma slipped into her baby size Doc Martins and sat down on the ground, holding her feet out for someone to help her tie up the boots. Charming chuckled, leaning down and helping his daughter with them. She stood up on her feet and waited impatiently as her mom made sure Emma's coat was zipped and she had her wallet as well as her keys.

"Hold our hands, Emma, there is lots of cars out." Charming said, bending down to talk to his daughter as she had a tendency, as an adult and as a child, to not listen unless you had her full attention.

"Kay, daddy, I know." Emma rolled her eyes at her father and took both of their hands, skipping happily as they walked down the road and into the school playground. Emma took off as soon as they were close to the playground and the couple went to sit on a bench.

Snow and Charming sat together, hands linked as they watched Emma play with some of the other kids, going down the slides, giggling and jumping off the structors with other kids her age. It made both of them feel happiness and complete love for their bundle of joy.

Snow watched Emma cartwheel around in the sand, peeling off her jacket and throwing it on the ground. Snow groaned, that kid was against clothing and could walk around in her panties all day, she was going to get sick at some point. She left her for now, it was pretty nice out and she didn't want to argue with the six year old.

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch!" They had been here for a half hour and now Emma, with the couple girls she had befriended had moved to the swings. Emma was swinging, and Snow was having a heart attack at the heights she was going.

"Be careful, Emma!" David shouted her way, patted his wife's leg to tell her to calm down slightly. Emmas face instantly formed a pout and she watched her parents, then looked at her friends who were waiting for the trick she promised them. Emma shrugged, looking down at the ground and scooting her bottom closer to the edge of the swing.

As Snow watched, she instantly picked up on what her daughter was about to do. She had seen it all the time while teaching at the school, her daughter, like other children, was going to jump off the swing into the sand from the highest point on the swing,

"Emma Swan! Don't you dare jump off that swing!" Snow stood up, putting her hands on her hips. Charming jumped up behind his wife and followed her as she quickly moved towards her six year old.

Emma froze at the yell from her mom and stared at her mom as she moved towards her. Emma quickly speed up and got her speed back. Her mom continued to warn her not to jump off the swing, but Emma choose not to listen. These girls want to be her friend, a long time ago kids never liked her, she had to prove to them that she was worth having as a friend.

Snow and Charming got to the edge just as Emma jumped off, the little girl went flying through the air and landing on her feet in the sand, falling down onto her bottom with a soft yelp. She hadn't expected the landing to hurt her feet so much.

Although Snow was filled with anger at her six year old at the moment, the second she started to cry, the anger disappeared and she rushed to her side, picking her up off the ground and dusting her off.

"Shh, baby, say bye to your friends, let's go home." Emma, being embarrassed, didn't say goodbye to her friends, she just walked over to her daddy and hid her face in his leg. He picked her up and headed towards the loft with his hand in his wifes.

Back in the loft, Emma was put down on the couch and quickly checked from bruises. Charming checked her back and pressed on her tailbone to make sure nothing hurt before kissing her head. Charming replied he was going to take a shower, after his wife told him he would handle this one.

Snow stood in front of her daughter with her hand on her hip as Emma picked at her nails, The little girl clearly knew that she had disobeyed her mother, she was sulking and pouting since her mom told her she could not go and play in her room.

"Emma, look at me." Snow said, squatting down in front of her child, using her index finger and thumb to hold up her small chin. The little girls eyes were filled with tears when Snow forced her to look at her. Snow stroked her cheek and looked into her daughters upset face.

"You should have stopped when I asked you too, and you wouldn't be in trouble, princess. You need to listen to us." Snow explained softly. Emma nodded and rubbed her eyes. Her mommy sat down next to her and got her to stand up.

"We are going to do something different this time." The whole four days, Emma had been only sent to timeout a few times and swatted once for an attitude problem.

"How old are you, Emma?" Emma frowned, her mom knew how old she was, but replied by holding up six fingers, not wanting to talk right this second. Snow usually would like a verbal answer, but at this moment, the girl was confused and Snow didn't care.

"I'm going to take down your jeans and panties, and you are going to get six swats. Then you will have six minutes timeout. Once you apologize after your timeout, mommy and you will watch a movie, okay?" Emma's eyes filled with fresh tears and she nodded, crying softly as her mother reached for the button of her jeans.

Not even eight minutes later, Emma was curled up on her mother's lap watching some children's show on the couch. She was sniffling and had one hand resting on her bottom while her thumb was in her mouth being sucked on.

"I love you, baby girl." Snow kissed her baby's head and cuddled her closer to her body.

"Love you too, mommy." Emma mumbled quietly.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ill tell you know, my chapters will not be long, but not to short. I make them about three pages on Word. Review!**


End file.
